


in six months

by dinosunoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Overthinking, Swearing, What Was I Thinking, i love three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosunoo/pseuds/dinosunoo
Summary: kageyama, please call me back
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	in six months

Hinata looked at his phone again, the last picture of the four of them staring back at him. Still empty, Kageyama hasn't responded. It has been approximately two hours since Hinata sent the text. He unlocked his phone again, stretching his entire body out on his bed. He then went to read the texts again, making sure it was delivered and Kageyama just hasn’t read it yet.

hinata [4:00PM]: spring is finally here! 

hinata [4:00PM] what are you up to? training hard i guess? 

hinata [4:01PM] i am going back to japan soon. 

Hinata turned off his phone, and flipped around, now facing the ceiling. He grabbed the nearest volleyball he could find, since the room was filled with them, and began tossing it into the air. He thought about Kageyama, the way his fingers would curl after the toss was sent to him, the way Kageyama would look at him when he returned from the mid-air battle, the way his blue eyes shone was magical. 

Hinata exhaled, then tossed the ball up a little higher. He was almost packed and ready to leave Brazil. He has already gotten a call back from MSBY Black Jackals, inviting him to join them for a round of auditions. But between Bokuto and Hinata, the spot was already his. 

Bokuto texted and facetimed Hinata almost every other week, especially when he wanted some company at night but Akaashi was too busy working overtime, editing manga panels. Bokuto would sit in the living room of the apartment shared with two other MSBY players and talk to Hinata. 

Occasionally, Hinata would get a peek at a certain man with blonde hair and a short black undercut. He wasn’t sure who he was, since the official line up for MSBY Black Jackals hasn’t been released. And Bokuto would _not_ tell him who it was. That man would also conveniently get out of the frame when Bokuto mentions Hinata’s name. 

“It’s a surprise for you when you get back Shoyo!”, Bokuto always said whenever Hinata caught a glimpse of the tall blonde, sitting with his knees up to his chest, his slender fingers clutching onto a controller tightly. Hinata thought about Kageyama again and his fingers, gripping tightly on his wrist as the setter kissed him for the first time. 

Hinata’s phone suddenly vibrated, and he threw the ball away, getting up on all fours to check the notifications. But it wasn’t Kageyama. It was just Heitor, pestering him for a round of beach volleyball. Hinata grumbled, getting off his bed. He was now facing the floor-length mirror, and slowly took in the way he looked. 

Six months have flown by, he has definitely grown taller, tanner, and stronger. Why did he decide to travel across the world, he asked himself every day. He felt his lips turning up. _Of course_ , ever since six months ago, he saw Kageyama play on the big television screen by the bar, he wanted to show the taller boy how strong he has grown. 

* * *

“Shoyo!” Bokuto waved his arms rapidly, trying to get Hinata’s attention. He was standing outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, looking around with his phone tightly gripped to his chest. It has been so long since he travelled by public transport, he was afraid he couldn’t find his way to the auditions. Thankfully, Bokuto agreed to meet him outside. 

“Bokuto- _san_ !” Hinata ran forward, opening up his arms at the same time as Bokuto, letting him engulf him whole. It has been _too long_ since he saw Bokuto. They held each other for a while, all the words they couldn’t say since the last time they saw each other was all poured into the hug. Bokuto remembered Hinata crying at the podium, tightly clutching the third-place medal hung over him. His heart had never ached so badly before.

Hinata let go first, then smiled widely. “So this is it, the auditions! In Tokyo!” 

“Yes it is! And what is Tokyo to you? You travelled alone to Brazil without telling us beforehand! Everyone prayed for your safe return.” Bokuto ruffled Hinata’s hair, noting how much he had grown, “You did it Shoyo.” He sighed in relief. Bokuto didn’t even get the chance to send Hinata off to the airport. He only found out when Daichi texted the group chat, announcing Hinata’s departure. Akaashi had to use all of his energy to hold Bokuto back from running to Narita Airport. 

Hinata slightly bent his head forward, greeting Bokuto. “I am home!” 

The bond between both of them was indescribable. Ever since Bokuto saw Hinata spike years ago at the training camp, he was determined to take him under his wing. He has also wanted to run forward to hold Hinata so badly, when the Nationals award ceremony was conducted. But Akaashi shook his head, holding him back. 

Right now, Bokuto couldn’t be more proud of Hinata. He was sure that he would bring the team to greater heights, and that’s how Hinata scored an audition with MSBY Black Jackals. 

They walked in, towards one of the gymnasiums in this gigantic building, talking about the things they have to do now that Hinata is back in Tokyo. They were already planning to find Kuroo at his job, pretending to be sick so that he could check up on them, but instead just making trouble for him. They discussed Kenma's new hairstyle as well, and how much it suited him, when they were suddenly interrupted. 

“Oh? Number 10.” 

Bokuto and Hinata stopped walking. _That voice._ Hinata whipped his head around so quickly, he might have gotten whiplash. He took in the sight before him, his eyes narrowed on the tall gangly frame wearing a jersey. 

_Miya Atsumu,_ in the MSBY Black Jackals training uniform. Atsumu’s molten golden eyes stared down at Hinata, his mouth slowly turning up into a smirk. Bokuto sighed in defeat. Hinata finally understood, the blonde who always appeared halfway on the phone screen. The way he would swiftly move out of the camera frame when Bokuto shifted around, it was because Atsumu did not want to be seen. 

“Well Shoyo, the mysterious blonde hair is Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki High. I believe you have met him?” Bokuto shoved his hand out, pointing to Atsumu who was still staring intensely at Hinata. He shifted his feet a little and then bowed to greet the older. “Please take care of me.” 

Even though Hinata wasn’t looking at him, he could feel the droopy eyes staring down at him along with the lopsided smirk. “I told you, I would toss to one of you one day.” The older spoke up and Hinata stood upright, thinking about the last match with Inarizaki High, where Atsumu boldly declared to Kageyama and him. Bokuto huffed, and rolled his eyes at him. Bokuto knew that Miya Atsumu was going to mark him, especially with those eyes trailing all over Hinata.

“Now, please don’t go around harassing Shoyo!” Bokuto pleaded with Atsumu. Atsumu let out a hearty laugh, “Why would I harass him Bokuto- _san_? Also, he has Kageyama to worry about.” His Kansai accent was clear as day. Bokuto grunted. He was annoyed at how Atsumu was acting. He clearly knew that Kageyama and Hinata had been rocky ever since they graduated high school. But right now he was just hitting Hinata’s soft spot. 

_Kageyama_. Hinata wondered if he knew that he was back from Brazil, and if he wanted to meet. But he hasn’t even replied to his last message. Hinata frowned a little and nibbed his lips, he wasn’t even paying attention to the bickering in front of him. 

Atsumu clearly seeing Hinata’s mind somewhere else, walked forward to Hinata, putting a rough calloused hand on his shoulders. “Welcome to the team, Sho- _kun_.” Atsumu gave his crooked smirk again and walked off, letting his hands slowly slide down Hinata’s arm. 

Hinata shivered at his touch, he felt every cell on his arm light up and reacted to Atsumu’s fingers. His thoughts were suddenly clear of Kageyama. _Was this Atsumu flirting with him?_ He couldn’t tell. Everyone he has met on the volleyball scene was always extra nice to him, as if giving sympathy to his height. But when they realized how tall he could jump, they welcomed him as a new competition. 

But Atsumu didn’t seem that way, it’s as if he wants Hinata to be on his team, to be _his_.

“Just ignore him, his words mean nothing!” Bokuto waved his arms and scowled at Atsumu walking away. Bokuto did not want Hinata to fall for Atsumu. He knew what Atsumu was trying to do with his touch, and Hinata’s expression showed it all. He has seen this happen too many times with Kageyama. 

“Oh, Hinata Shoyo. Are you here for the auditions?” a middle-aged man suddenly stopped by Bokuto and Hinata. He was wearing a MSBY Black Jackals windbreaker, his hands were behind his back. Hinata turned to face him, then bowing a full 90 degrees. 

“Yes! My name is Hinata Shoyo. Thank you for having me!” He greeted him as Bokuto just nodded his head, muttering a greeting. He was still annoyed at Atsumu. 

“Great, shall we begin?” the man smiled gently at Hinata, leading the both of them towards the courts. 

* * *

Another six months had passed, Hinata was slowly blending in with the team. He was trying his best to keep up with the likes of his new teammates, especially now that they have to live in the same apartment. How can they put four hormonal boys together? The entire apartment would look like a pigsty if it wasn’t for Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“Wash your hands and feet in the bathroom before you even think of stepping into the living room.” Sakusa reminded them as he took off his shoes and put them neatly into the cabinet. The cabinet was meticulously separated by himself, where he spent hours printing labels on the label maker machine, and measured the exact distance between the shoes, so that everyone has a spot to put their shoes. 

The three of them were more than grateful to him, as they mumbled an acknowledgement, walking in a straight line towards the bathroom. 

“What should we have for dinner tonight?” Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom, shaking his hands everywhere, trying to dry it off. Sakusa scowled and quickly took the bathroom towel to dry the floor. 

“I can go get some take-out at the restaurant by the street?” Hinata diligently dried his feet and hands on the towels Sakusa provided. They just finished a practice match and they were almost as good as dead. Nobody felt in a mood to cook anything, and even if they were, nobody can whip up a fantastic meal, Sakusa tries occasionally if he is free. Atsumu groaned and immediately plopped himself down on the couch, he didn't even bother to change out of his track clothes.

“That would be nice, I can make some smoothies for us to drink too! Akaashi sent me a list of smoothie recipes for me that day!” Bokuto grinned and walked towards the refrigerator to check on the fruits they have. “Okay, I am going to take a shower.” Sakusa shut his room door behind him. 

Hinata went into his own room as well to put down his bag before leaving. The walls of the room were decorated with volleyball posters of his idols. He even hung up his Karasuno jacket, occasionally taking a peek at it when he needs the motivation. His bed was pushed up against the wall, and as usual, there were volleyball balls lying everywhere. 

“Sho- _kun_ , hurry up,” Atsumu suddenly knocked on his door, his voice a little muffled, “I’m hungry and I’ll accompany you to the restaurant.” Hinata fumbled a little as he put his bag down, almost tripping over a ball. Even after all these months, he still couldn’t get used to Atsumu talking to him so casually. It just felt so _wrong_. 

At the same time, Kageyama has not even left his head. But he didn’t even reach out to him when Hinata was finally back home; not a phone call and not even a text. Hinata felt his heart slowly cracking into pieces, there was already a pile of broken parts piling up in his chest. He knew that he should stop this bad habit, and finally accept that Kageyama has moved on. 

“Sho- _kun_? Are you okay?” 

Hinata forgot that Atsumu was still standing on the other side of the door, and he quickly said, “Yes! Give me a minute to put on my clothes.” Hinata quickly took a jacket and donned it, not taking a second glance at the Karasuno jacket. He just needed a break from Kageyama living in his head. 

Atsumu was leaning against the door frame as Hinata opened the door. He cocked his head up to look at Hinata, as if taunting him. Hinata just pushed passed him without a word, picking up a banana from Bokuto as he was feeling a little hungry. 

“Shoyo, don’t forget to not add garnishes for Omi- _kun_!” Bokuto reminded him as he stepped out to the foyer, putting on his shoes. Atsumu trailed behind him, stuffing his hands in his tracksuit and he hurried Hinata to put on his shoes. 

Atsumu wriggled the door open, and stepped out. The sharp autumn wind sliced the air, his blonde hair was flying all over the place now but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get food. Hinata finished tying his shoelaces and stood up, joining Atsumu outside. He was glad he was wearing a jacket, but wished for something warmer now. 

The both of them exited the apartment complex without saying a word to one another. This was a normal routine every week for Hinata but it was the first time Atsumu offered to accompany him. Perhaps he might start talking about the practice match earlier, chiding him on the way his arms would spread out too widely and how his legs were glued to the floor. 

As if Atsumu was watching every move Hinata made. 

“Do you still talk to Tobio- _kun_?” Atsumu broke the silence first. There was hardly ever silence whenever Hinata was around but only Atsumu can shut him up. 

Hinata was taken aback with that question, _why is Atsumu bringing Kageyama up all of a sudden._

They were walking side by side on the streets, Atsumu was standing on the outside as Hinata paced himself slowly beside him, cautiously swinging his arm so as to not touch Atsumu. Hinata took a while to think about the question before he realized he left Atsumu hanging. He really did not know what to say. 

“Not since we left high school.” Hinata admitted. It was the first time he has admitted it in years, he couldn’t say the words out. But for some reason, with Atsumu it was easy. Even Bokuto wouldn’t talk to him about Kageyama. 

After all, he had to have some trust in his new setter. 

Atsumu grunted in acknowledgement, then tilted his head up to look at the night sky. Hinata could see the little white puffs coming out of Atsumu’s straight thin-lipped mouth. He looked as if he was gasping for air. Hinata looked away, he didn’t want to get caught by Atsumu for staring.

However, it wouldn’t be the first time he was caught staring. Hinata would sometimes take his own sweet time to stare at Atsumu during training. Focusing on the sweat slowly running down his cheeks, the way Atsumu would push back his hair with his lean slender fingers, how his thighs would curve sensuously as he stretched.

Atsumu knows he was always being watched by Hinata, and he _loves_ every second of it. He would occasionally throw a coy smirk at Hinata, teasing him. That will cause Hinata to dart his eyes somewhere else, unaware of how hot and bothered he looked. Atsumu would also take his own sweet time to stretch in those tight shorts, he wants Hinata to look at him. 

He wants Hinata to forget. 

To forget about his old setter. 

“Will you ever forget?” Atsumu blurted out, finally looking down at Hinata as they stood outside the restaurant. The neon sign board was flickering, there were posters slapped on the windows, Hinata turned his gaze from them as he looked up at Atsumu. 

He allowed himself to take Atsumu in as a whole, starting from the way his eyebrows would furrow when he was furious, then the way his eyes would shine when Sakusa bought fatty tuna back for him, the way his this nose would scrunch up when he was having trouble defeating a video game and the way his thin lips would slightly turn up when he sees Hinata. 

“Forget what?” 

“Kageyama.” 

Hinata felt rather annoyed that Atsumu was still on this subject. Can’t he tell that Hinata wasn’t in a mood to talk about Kageyama? He will never be in a mood to talk about Kageyama. Hinata felt that the more he talked about Kageyama, the more his thoughts of him would spill out with those words. It would feel as if he has lost the right to even think about Kageyama when everyone knows how he really felt.

The thoughts were his, the feelings were his, and so was the love he gave that was never returned.

“I really like you Shoyo.” Atsumu says as he turns to look at Hinata, he reaches to touch Hinata’s arms, pulling him to face him. He knew that Hinata was slowly unravelling his thoughts as he stared up at him with those large mournful eyes. 

Atsumu didn’t let go of Hinata’s shoulders, casually resting his hands on the polyester. 

“What? You like me as your wing spiker?” Hinata scoffed, trying to ignore the weight of Atsumu’s hands. He didn’t know if he could take Atsumu seriously, especially when he knows of Atsumu’s occasional flings with his fans. Those girls who were desperate to get their claws on him always came for their matches, carrying huge signboards with Atsumu’s name splattered over them. 

But right now, Hinata was under Atsumu’s claws instead. 

“You idiot,” Atsumu lifted one of his hands to pinch his nose and then ran his fingers through his frizzy hair, “I like you as Shoyo.” 

Hinata was stunned at this bold statement, he didn’t expect that to come out of Atsumu’s mouth. Heck, he would have never expected that to come out of anyone’s mouth. 

“What?” Hinata repeated. 

“How many times do I have to repeat?” Atsumu groaned and let a finger touch Hinata’s forehead. 

“I,” Atsumu slowly slides his finger down to Hinata’s small turned-up nose,

“like” He continues, painstakingly going down to Hinata’s soft lips,

“you.” Atsumu slides his fingers across Hinata’s lips. 

Hinata still could not process this. Atsumu Miya, confessing his feelings to him. Out of everyone else, _him_. Hinata has millions of questions for him. Why not someone else he slept with? They don’t even have a proper conversation outside of volleyball practice, the two of them are always surrounded by friends who never shut up and the only time they are alone, but Atsumu pulls this? 

All Hinata could think right now was how he wished Kageyama was the one who said that to him. 

“Shoyo, you’re drifting off again.” Atsumu taps on his lips, reminding him that he was still right in front of him. Hinata smiles as he closes his eyes for a while. 

“Will you have feelings for a person like me who can’t let go?” 

Atsumu sighs and pushes some of the hair covering Hinata’s eyes. He really wants to know what goes on in his head. Atsumu is aware of the emotional baggage that comes along with Hinata, but he doesn’t care. He can’t hide his feelings for Hinata anymore, his brother was getting very annoyed at him for calling him every time Hinata does something that causes his heart to swoon. 

“Yes,” Atsumu smiles at Hinata who finally opened his eyes to meet his gaze, “Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?” 

Hinata pondered on for a while. He doesn’t have to accept this confession right now, they still have loads of time together. He could learn to live a little with Atsumu, learn to finally get used to his flirting and he might just move on. _Something like a rebound_ , Hinata hums contentedly at that. 

“I can’t promise anything, Miya- _san_.” Now it was Hinata’s turn to raise his right hand up, to hold Atsumu’s cheeks. It felt warm and rough under his palm, clearly he hasn’t been taking care of his skin. They pore over each other for a while, a soft breeze blowing through their hair. It felt as if they were the only two people on the street. 

“You can start by calling me Atsumu.” 

* * *

Atsumu knew exactly what was going through Hinata’s mind right now as he stood in front of the bathroom. He could tell from the way Hinata’s shoulders were slumped forward, as if his stomach was hurting. It felt as if he could see through the back of Hinata’s head, how his eyes widened in shock when he saw Kageyama just across him. 

Six months later, they finally stand on the same court, trying to prove each other’s worth. But Hinata knows he still means nothing to Kageyama. He didn’t even bother to visit him once or text him since he returned to Japan. All those months in Brazil alone, Kageyama didn’t even _care_ to contact him. 

Atsumu sauntered over, casually putting an arm on Hinata. He felt Hinata stiffen up at his touch, surprised because he was not even aware of his surroundings, especially when Kageyama was standing right infront of him. But Hinata slowly let go once he recognised the familiar weight. Atsumu was doing this on purpose, to try to invoke a reaction from Kageyama. 

“Tobio- _kun_ , would you mind not picking a fight with _my_ wing spiker?” Atsumu's lips turned into a sly smirk, noticing how Kageyama clenched his fist. If Kageyama was pissed, he actually hid it pretty well. He clicked his tongue in approval and dragged Hinata away before he could speak to Kageyama. 

“I don’t want him to affect your performance later, Shoyo _._ ” 

They came to a stop at the landing leading to the emergency staircase. Hinata still looked pretty shaken by Kageyama, why would he not be? He was going to be playing on the same court as the love of his life, even though he had Atsumu with him now. Hinata can’t get over Kageyama _that_ quickly even though it has been six months. Hinata sighed and Atsumu brought his finger to tip his chin. 

“Stop thinking for a second and pay attention to what’s in front of you.” Atsumu said. By now, he knows Hinata’s entire thought process and understands that he still has feelings for Kageyama. Who could ever forget their first love especially when they didn’t reciprocate it. They didn’t even have a proper closure, Atsumu thought that he should help with that. 

He has been patient enough. Atsumu has been noticing the way Hinata’s eyes glimmer with sadness as they watch Kageyama tossing for someone else on the television. As he holds Hinata close in his arms as they sleep, he would put his hand over Hinata’s heart, totally aware that it is still beating for someone else. 

Atsumu is not satisfied with that. He wants to get Kageyama out of his heart.

“Sorry Atsumu, I won’t let it affect the match later.” Hinata blurts out, trying to comfort Atsumu. He looked so pretty under him, looking up with his doe eyes. Atsumu knows Hinata was close to tears and doesn’t want to put him under more pressure, it doesn’t feel right to him. He trusts Hinata, trusts him enough to know that he meant what he said. 

“Okay, let’s go win this.” Atsumu smiles softly at Hinata, ruffling his hair. 

* * *

They finally made it back home after the match, Sakusa was instructing everybody the same routine again. Go to the bathroom, wash your hands and feet before stepping into the living room. 

“I am so exhausted, I don’t think I even want to eat.” Bokuto whined as he slumped on the couch. Thankfully, he had already showered before leaving the venue, otherwise Sakusa would be chasing him off and start to disinfect the couch. 

“Me too, I’m just going to bed,” Atsumu mumbled as he pushed open his room door, leaving a small gap for Hinata, “You coming?” 

Hinata smiled readily, relieved for a moment. He was afraid that Atsumu would not want to sleep with him after what happened with Kageyama. Hinata said goodnight to Sakusa who was boiling some water and Bokuto who had already passed out on the couch as he squeezed past Atsumu. 

Atsumu shut the door behind them and walked towards his bedside table, flicking the table lamp on. Hinata knew the routine; put his bag down on the floor, remove his outerwear, grab one of Atsumu’s sweatshirt and then get under the covers. The bed already had a curve of Hinata from the night before. 

Atsumu flipped the comforter over them as Hinata faced him, slowly breathing. Atsumu guided his calloused hands over Hinata’s back, tracing circles on them. He hasn’t said a word. Hinata lifted one of his arms up to wrap around Atsumu’s neck, pulling him close enough for their noses to touch. Atsumu nudged his nose affectionately, trying to tell Hinata that it was okay if he didn’t want to talk. 

“I’m sorry for overthinking,” Hinata says in a whisper that was enough for the both of them to hear. It was soft and gentle, he sounded genuine. Atsumu hums at that, “Don’t be sorry for that, you are entitled to your thoughts. I’m sorry if I sounded angry before.” 

Hinata shook his head, then brought it to rest on the crook of Atsumu’s neck. He lets out a huge sigh of relief. Atsumu continued to trace the circles on Hinata’s back, another way to comfort him. He didn’t mean to get mad, he just couldn’t help it sometimes. Especially when Hinata looks like he was clinging onto him desperately, trying to stay afloat from his thoughts of Kageyama. He wants to save Hinata. 

After about six more circles, they both fell into deep slumber, holding on tight to each other. 

But that was soon to be interrupted by the vibration coming from Hinata’s phone. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Almost close to four in the morning, Hinata stirred in Atsumu’s arms. He could still hear the vibration coming from his bag. He thought he was just hearing it in his dreams, since nobody in their right mind would be calling him this late at night. 

Hinata slowly lifted Atsumu’s arm over him, his feet softly making contact with the cold floor as he stealthy picked up his bag, fishing his phone out. 

_16 missed calls from Kageyama_

Hinata suddenly felt wide awake, millions of thoughts rushed through his mind. _Was Kageyama sick? Was he hurt? Did something happen to him?_ Hinata did not want to wake Atsumu up so he quickly sent a text to Kageyama instead of calling him, his eyes also drifted to the past messages he sent. It hurt him a little since Kageyama did not reply to any of them, who’s to say that he would reply this time? 

hinata [3:43AM]: kageyama? 

hinata [3:43AM]: what’s with the 16 missed calls? 

Hinata contemplated sitting on the bed or the floor, but looking at how peaceful Atsumu slept, he sat cross legged on the floor, trying to make space between all the volleyball magazines. 

kageyama [3:43AM]: congratulations on the win today

Hinata quickly sped through the text, then frowned. _After all this time, this was the only thing he wanted to say?_ Hinata stuck his tongue out as he typed, he felt his fingers sweating as he typed, fingerprints marking the phone surface. 

hinata [3:44AM]: is that all you want to say? 

hinata [3:44AM]: it’s almost 4AM 

hinata [3:44AM]: are you having a fever or something? 

Hinata thought of all the possible reasons on why Kageyama would text him right now, and having a fever was the best option. 

kageyama [3:45AM]: shoyo…

kageyama [3:45AM]: you used to be my wing spiker 

kageyama [3:46AM]: you should have been with me 

kageyama [3:46AM]: the tosses don’t feel right anymore 

Hinata’s heart started aching as he read the texts, he can’t believe Kageyama had the audacity to say this to him right now. He felt his head spin a little and tried to control his fingers as he typed a reply back. 

hinata [3:47AM]: kageyama

hinata [3:47AM]: it’s too late 

hinata [3:47AM]: where were you when i texted and called you? 

hinata [3:48AM]: i was alone for six months. 

Hinata thought about the six long months in Brazil. Kageyama could have met him six months before he returned to Japan since he was playing in the Olympics there. But no, he had to watch him from the television screen. He spent the six months training extra harder, to prove to Kageyama. 

kageyama [3:50AM]: i’m sorry 

Hinata was shaking uncontrollably at this point, he can’t believe Kageyama had the cheek to apologise after so long. It didn’t even feel sincere. Hinata hadn’t noticed he was crying by now, when the phone was stained with tears. 

As if on instinct, Atsumu woke up and saw Hinata bent over his phone. He immediately noticed the tears and took off the covers. “Shoyo, what’s wrong? Come back to bed.” Hinata immediately looked up, furiously wiping his tears. “Give me a minute, “ he said as he quickly typed a reply back. 

hinata [3:50AM]: atsumu is calling me back to sleep

hinata [3:50AM]: don’t contact me anymore 

hinata [3:50AM]: have a good life kageyama

Hinata’s fingers hovered over the block button, and then pressed it without a second thought. He really wanted to stop overthinking right now, he could feel the thoughts swallowing him whole, his mind going blank. He looked over to Atsumu who was still staring at him with concerned eyes, _his lifebouy_. 

Hinata scrambled to his feet, throwing his phone on the floor. He returned back to Atsumu’s inviting arms. Atsumu took him in without a word, he just wanted Hinata to _stop_ shaking. Hinata tried to steady his breath, taking one at a time.

And the thoughts started flowing through his head once more, he tried his best to hug Atsumu tighter, to block the intruding thoughts out. 

_What if Kageyama needs me? Is he okay? His roommates should be able to take care of him right? I have to go._

Hinata stopped breathing harshly and reached up to kiss Atsumu’s forehead, and Atsumu knew by then, it was a sealed deal. He should have known this was going to happen. 

“I have to go see him.” Hinata whispered against his forehead and stood up, grabbing his clothes and phone on the way out. But Atsumu won’t let him, he does not want Hinata to drown in his thoughts, he wants to bring Hinata back to shore with him. 

“I’m coming with you, I won’t let you do this alone Shoyo.” Atsumu grabbed a t-shirt and swept it over his head, following Hinata out the door. 

* * *

  
  


They cycled as fast as they could to Kageyama’s apartment, shared with the other Schweiden Alders members. Hoshiumi sent Hinata the address months before, inviting him to hang out sometime but he couldn’t bring himself to step into the apartment that has traces of Kageyama everywhere. 

Within 20 minutes, they stood outside the apartment and rang the doorbell. Hinata hoped that Kageyama would open the door instead of the other members, he did not want any trouble with them since they were all bigger than him. Thankfully, Atsumu was here with him. If he weren’t there, Hinata would have passed out from the exhaustion by now.

Surprisingly, Hoshiumi was the one who answered the door. 

“Shoyo? Atsumu- _san_? It’s 4AM, what are you doing here?” 

“Please excuse me, I have to see Kageyama.” He bowed and Hoshiumi opened the door bigger for them. “Thank god, I woke up because I heard smashing coming from his room.” 

“Go,” Atsumu touched Hinata’s cheek gingerly, “I’ll wait for you out here.” 

Hinata nodded and followed Hoshiumi in, carefully taking in the appearance of the apartment. It was almost the same size as theirs, only that it had traces of Kageyama in it. There were milk cartons on the kitchen island and a manicure set lying on the floor in the living room. 

“This way,” Hoshiumi guided Hinata, “Wakatoshi is wearing his earplugs, if not he would have stormed into Kageyama’s room to slap the shit out of him.” Hinata nodded in response, unsure of what more to say. 

  
  


Hinata did not even bother to knock on the door and burst the door wide open. The floor was covered with paper, a chair was lying on the floor and the stench of sake filled the room. Kageyama was kneeling in the middle of the disaster, with a bottle of sake in his right hand. 

“Kageyama, why are you drinking?” Hinata ran forward to knock the bottle out of his hands, nothing spilled out of it. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, and then back at his phone in his left hand. “What are you doing here? Is this some kind of joke?,” Kageyama scoffed, struggling to stand up as he put his hands on each knee, “Get lost.” 

Hinata helped him up but Kageyama smacked his arm away, causing Hinata to stumble over the bottle. His hands instinctively tried to grab on to the table that was beside them, but he failed, his hands accidentally sweeping off a photo frame. 

They both fell to the floor, the photo frame broke into pieces and blood stained the floor. 

“Hey, what is going on?” Hoshiumi reappeared by the door to see Hinata bleeding. He immediately tried to help Hinata up, careful to not touch the wound. But Hinata had other plans as he suddenly swung his bloodied hand, coming into contact with Kageyama’s face. 

“What the fuck?” Kageyama spat blood, he wasn’t even sure if it was Hinata’s blood. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, pain was shooting him in every direction in his jaw. 

Hinata couldn’t take it anymore, he came here because he was concerned about Kageyama. He knew something was up with text and it absolutely shattered his heart when he saw him drinking. Hinata wants to know the truth right now.

“How dare you text me out of the blue,” Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s shirt, pulling him forward, “and apologise? I don’t need your apology!” Hinata pushed Kageyama back, trying to compose himself. Hinata was boiling with anger right now, he can’t believe how selfish Kageyama was acting. Acting like a self-dictated king again. 

“What do you want from me then?” Kageyama challenged him, he hated the way Hinata was looking at him now. His eyes were hooded with anger, his teeth clenched tight. 

Kageyama knows that he shouldn’t be texting Hinata after finishing almost a bottle of sake, but he can’t erase the image of Atsumu putting an arm on _his_ Hinata. Heck, if his coach knew he was drinking right now, he won’t even get to set for the next month. 

Kageyama had always read Hinata’s texts but he just couldn’t bring himself to reply. What was he going to say? That he was doing fine without him? 

Because he wasn’t. 

It took him months to synchronise with another spiker, and he really can’t find another spiker who would trust him so much to bring the ball to him. The team almost gave up on him because they thought he was skilled enough to toss any kind of ball, but it took one big hit from Ushijima to set him straight. 

Kageyama considers this as revenge, since Hinata went to Brazil without a proper goodbye, without telling him what he wants to hear most. 

It was just bad timing, because Kageyama realized he was in love when Hinata boarded the plane to Brazil. But Hinata was in love with volleyball, if not why would he travel across the world for it? If he had said the right words to Kageyama, he would follow Hinata wherever he went. 

But it’s too late, look at them now, standing on different sides of the court. Kageyama knew he had already lost to him, and lost him to Atsumu. 

He thought Hinata would sign on with his team instead when they offered a starting position, but Hinata declined, announcing that he was with the MSBY Black Jackals already. That made Kageyama even more mad, refusing to meet up with Hinata when he returned to Japan. He didn’t want to meet him in Brazil either because he wasn’t ready to see Hinata’s growth. 

“I want you to tell me you loved me, and it wasn’t just me!” Hinata was yelling at this point, with tears streaming down his face. For months he thought that Kageyama didn’t love him back, he thought about how Kageyama did not bother to contact him ever since high school, he thought that it was all one sided. The hours he spent at Kageyama's house, the hours they spent trying to not get caught kissing at the back of the gymnasium, Hinata felt it all coming back at once, hitting him hard. They had a few flings in high school but ever since Hinata left Japan, Kageyama stopped contacting him. 

So, why was Kageyama acting as if he loves him? 

Kageyama noted the word _loved,_ and yelled, “Why? Would that change anything?” He started getting aggressive, the alcohol slowly clouding his head, he pushed Hinata towards the table. 

Hinata bumped his back hard on it, falling to the ground. Kageyama thought about the words MIya Atsumu said in the morning, and sweeped everything off the table, everything falling on to Hinata. 

He just wants Hinata to get out of his head. He was tired of fighting the anger, he wasn’t even sure if he loved Hinata anymore. 

As Kageyama raised his hand up, Hinata closed his eyes, ready for the impact. He was too tired to defend right now, he just wants to get out of here. But the impact didn’t come. Hinata slowly peeked through his eyelashes, and saw Atsumu gripping onto Kageyama’s hand. If he gripped on any harder, Kageyama would have lost his arms. 

“Kageyama, didn’t I tell you to not fucking touch my wing spiker?” 

Atsumu pushed Kageyama off, and he fell back onto his bed, not getting up. Atsumu bent forward to hold Hinata. Hinata flinched when Atsumu tried to carry him up, pushing Atsumu away. He couldn’t believe that Kageyama tried to hit him, he has never gotten so aggressive with him ever since they fought in high school. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Atsumu pushed Hinata’s hair back and held his face, trying to reassure him, “I’m here Shoyo.” Hinata looked into Atsumu’s familiar eyes and slowly relaxed, his eyes started filling with tears again. Atsumu shushed him as he whimpered, bringing him close. Hinata really needed this, he couldn’t be more glad that Atsumu was here for him after all. 

Hinata really doesn’t deserve him. 

“Atsumu- _san,_ take Shoyo away from here. I’ll take care of everything here.” Hoshiumi whispered, afraid of the tension that was going on. Atsumu nodded, slowly picking Hinata up as if he was a fragile china silverware. He put an arm on Hinata’s waist supporting him. 

As Atsumu started moving out, they heard something coming from Kageyama who had his hand over his eyes as he lay on the bed. Hinata could barely open his eyes anymore, all the tears he shed finally taking a toll on them. 

“I’m sorry Hinata,” Kageyama choked on his tears, “I’m sorry I loved you too late.” 

He feels a little sober now that Atsumu almost broke his arm, he can’t believe he almost hit Hinata. What if Atsumu didn’t stop him? Would he have broken Hinata’s face like how he broke his heart? He felt sick to the stomach as he thought about it but it could have been the alcohol. 

The words hung in the air for a moment before Atsumu said, “Don’t worry, he'll be in good hands.” 

* * *

Six months later, Hinata and Atsumu were sitting on the couch. Hinata was in between his thighs, Atsumu’s head was propped on his head. They were both holding onto a video game controller, their eyes focused on the screen. 

It was only the two of them in the apartment now as they were banned from training for the next one year, apparently it was against the rules to physically assault the other volleyball teams outside of the court. Hinata was lucky enough to not get kicked from the team, especially after dislocating Kageyama’s jaw. 

Ever since the fight, Hinata has not mentioned a word about Kageyama. Atsumu did not press on to that matter because he knows Hinata has his own battles to fight in his head. But it seems like Hinata was finally ready to talk about it, when he suddenly paused the game and stopped moving. 

“Do you know why I went over that night?” Hinata said, surprisingly, his voice wasn’t shaking anymore. He felt better now, after knowing how Kageyama had suffered all those years too. 

Atsumu put down his controller and held Hinata’s hands,”Whatever the reason, I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.” He gave a small peck on Hinata’s head. 

“I went over because I wanted to understand from his point of view, like what was he thinking about all these years? I didn’t expect him to get so mad.” 

“Come on Shoyo, you didn’t expect him to actually have feelings for you,” Atsumu sighed, “He kept his mouth tight for years. It wasn’t fair for him to stir shit with one text.” 

Hinata rubbed his forehead. For the past six months, he thought about everything with Kageyama again. They just weren’t on the same page, Hinata could have done a lot of things differently. Hinata wished he didn’t text Kageyama while he was in Brazil, wished he didn’t go over to his apartment that night and wished that he would stop thinking. 

“Shoyo, stop thinking.” Atsumu touched Hinata’s face gently, slowly turning it to face him. These words have been repeated so many times and Hinata finally understood them. He looked at him again, Atsumu looked different from the night he confessed. His eyes look softer and full of love, his forehead isn’t crinkled with worry anymore and Atsumu’s lips fit perfectly with his. 

In six months, so many things have changed. Thoughts about Kageyama stopped flooding his head, all he can see is Atsumu right here in front of him.

Hinata is finally safe in his arms. 

He can finally see the shore. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this.....i am so sorry if the ending was so abrupt, i could have done better but at the same time i was racking my brains so HARD...... i hope you loved it though! 
> 
> i would like to thank my friends for proofreading this: ai, soom, lexi and the rest of the hag group <3 
> 
> i love you all so much, i hope you keep supporting my work! 
> 
> twitter: @dinosunoo


End file.
